


The Voice Of An Angel

by TheMortalWriter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Sickening Fluff, Singing, but i love it, cute times ensue, i couldnt resist, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMortalWriter/pseuds/TheMortalWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a somewhat chilly walk in the forest, Hanniball gets a somewhat pleasant surprise later on..</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Voice Of An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN HANNIBAL 
> 
> OR 
> 
> THE AMAZING LYRICS OF BRYAN ADAMS **

They had spent most of the day walking through the woods, getting fresh air and enjoying each others company. When they had returned home, Hannibal hung up their coats and put their boots by the back door to dry, guiding Will towards the fire in an attempt to try and warm him up. The day was as cold and crisp as winter could get and Hannibal had not preempted just how cold it had been. It turns out that a coat and scarf was not enough to keep Will warm and they'd had to return when his lips had reached an icey blue. Watching Will shiver, Hannibal went into the kitchen and poured him a mug of homemade hot coco which he had put on to heat before they went out. He walked back in to the lounge and placed the warm mug in Will's hands.

"Here, Will, drink this up. You need to get some warmth inside of you." He rubbed circles into Will's back, attempting to calm the shivering. Will slowly regained heat and begun to fidget as his body reacted to the vast temperature change. He turned in Hannibal's arms and snuggled up against his chest.

" 's so cold.." Will mumbled as he was feeling a bit unwell from the weather. Hannibal hushed his weariness and kissed his dark, soft curls.

"Perhaps you should take a shower before dinner. You may feel a bit more like yourself and get that temperature under control." Will simply nodded and slowly made his way out of Hannibal's embrace and towards the stairs. Just as he was about to make his way up them, he heard Hannibal close behind him. 

"Don't be long, dinner will be ready soon." Hannibal kissed his cheek and looked up him up and down as he continued 

Will managed to make his way through their shared bedroom and into the ensuite bathroom. His fingers numbly made their way down his shirt, fumbling the buttons open as he went. Sliding his pants off, he twisted the temperature gauge and cautiously stepped in. After the water had run for a while and become warm, Will relaxed and started to feel much more like himself. He let his mind wander and think of his day with Hannibal. He loved spending this much time him now that they were on the run. Neither of them were currently at work and they lived in a secluded house off the beaten track. Will still felt like he was in the 'honeymoon' stage of their relationship, even though they had been together for over a month now. He thought about all of the ways in which he and Hannibal had made love and declared their love for eachother. Will began smiling to himself and humming in order to block out the drum of the water. The thoughts of his lover and the humming soon turned in to an actual song. Will hadn't heard it for a long time and was suddenly overcome with the urge to sing. He was by himself and it was unlikely that Hannibal was going to hear him if he was downstairs cooking. So he begun.. 

\--

It had been about 25 minutes since Will left to have a shower and the broth which Hannibal had prepared for them was almost ready. Deciding against the idea of going up to let him know it was ready, Hannibal sat back for a little while and read, after turning the stove down. He had read a chapter and was just about to start the next when he heard a muffled sound, something akin to speaking. He slid the marker inside the page he was on and set the book down. Making his way towards the stairs, he called out Will's name. There was no response. Reaching the bedroom door and pushing it open, the sound got clearer. Will was singing. As of yet it was not clear as to what he was singing; something modern perhaps. 

"Will?" Hannibal called again but he heard nothing. He moved to the ensuite door. Silence. Then all of a sudden- 

"Baby you're all that I want, when you're lying here in my arms, I'm finding it hard to believe, we're in heaven.." 

Hannibal recognised the song. Will was a fan of Bryan Adams and had played his music many a time, much to Hannibal's dismay. But this one was different. Slightly. Hannibal listened to the lyrics and the sweet tones of Will's voice. They were beautiful. Much like the creature making them. His thoughts stopped when Will continued.

"And love is all that I need, and I found it there in your heart, it isn't too hard to see, we're in heaven." 

Hannibal felt like he was intruding on the situation and went to step back quietly. Unfortunately he wasn't successful. Just as he heard the water stop, the wooden floorboard creaked loudly as he stepped back, causing Will to call out.

"Hannibal? Is..is that you?" Will called wearily. He hadn't realised Hannibal was there and was now embarassed by his singing. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist. Hannibal was unsure whether to exit the bedroom quietly or wait for Will to come out. He felt as if he was interupting a private moment.

Hannibal was speechless. Will had made such beautiful sounds and he had never realised that he could sing so gloriously. Eventually, Will made his way out of the bathroom and creeped round the side of the door, the blush on his cheeks a rather obvious motif. Before he had chance to say anything, he felt himself being pushed up againt the now-closed bathroom door. Hannibal was kissing him passionately and grabbing at his curls, pulling softly but with a fire behind it. He felt himself relax into Hannibal's grasp, lips parting and allowing his lover to search his mouth. After a minute or so of frantic, heated kisses, Will reluctantly pushed back. 

"Uh..that was..unexpected. Pleasant, but unexpected." He chuckled, flushing deeply. "What's the occasion?"

"I had no idea you could sing like that. It was..astounding." Hannibal praised and drew Will in to an overwhelming embrace. 

"I don't really sing very often. Not since I was a kid. I'm glad you liked it." Will shyly smiled. Hannibal let him go and took him by the hand, drawing him towards the bed. 

"What're we..I've just showered." Will feebly attempted to sway Hannibal as he was feeling hungry now that he was warmed up. Hannibal simply hushed him and softly layed him down on the bed. 

"Let me make love to you." Was the simple response that Will received. And he happily complied. 


End file.
